


质子第二部（二十五）

by Fengxixi1994



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxixi1994/pseuds/Fengxixi1994





	质子第二部（二十五）

质子第二部（二十五）  
海桐宋府

走了很长一段暗道，方博吱呀一声又推开一道门，门里一间暗室。室内摆设简单，仅一桌四椅。桌前坐着一人，风华绝代，光照陋室，不是流放边境久违多年的大虺殊祯公子邱贻可又是谁。  
两人异口同声。  
邱贻可：“小雨，真的是你？”  
周雨：“邱哥，真的是你？”  
沉默了一瞬，两人又同时开口：  
“邱哥，你为什么要穿女装？”  
“小雨，你穿的这什么衣服？”  
————————————  
盛装艳服的周雨和邱贻可面面相觑，都难得地感到了一丝尴尬。

宋府来天香楼点名要尹航大家出“堂会”，堂会既属淫戏，戏服的第一要务便是——好脱。故替代航师傅出场的周雨，装扮不同于传统的海桐梆子戏的端庄娴雅，穿的是改良过的月白软纱戏服。  
天启二十一年的周雨年方十六，肌肤丰润鲜嫩得犹如带着露珠的菡萏。轻薄的衣摆上绣着银灰色的花纹，臂上挽迤着丈许来长的烟罗轻绡，玉带织锦却将纤腰束得不盈一握，让人觉得只要将那织锦玉带轻轻一抽，便可将那世间最美好的肉体揽入怀中。明明裹得肌肤分毫不露，却因缥缈隐约的材质勾出的线条，惹得人心痒难搔。袖挽兰花垂玉臂，灵犀一点透酥胸，这装扮是天香楼风妈妈混迹青楼多年的心血之作，处处透着深谙恩客心理的性感小心机：露得多不如露得巧，若隐若现更撩人。  
周雨乌黑的秀发用一条月白抹额束起，几丝秀发淘气的垂落，将弹指可破的肌肤衬得更加湛白，脸上的一抹轻纱掩住了绝世容貌，只一双光华四溢的乌黑眸子露在外，艳光逼人不可直视。  
堂堂天师门少主穿成如此，若被大虺朝堂上的人知晓，怕是要津津乐道传唱三年。  
而周雨受到的刺激更甚。  
邱贻可自七岁起便名列牵机影榜，十四岁之后，独占魁首稳稳十二年，相貌之佳是天下人所公认的。穿上女装，肤理玉色，慧俊婉转，虽然身材高挑略有一丝违和，但端的是倾国倾城之貌毋庸置疑，刚才在四面厅中，纵是隐在一桁珠帘之后不露形色，依然莫名吸引了厅下众人的大半注意力。此刻面容毫无遮掩地展露于世，简直要夺去有幸目睹之人的全部呼吸。  
可周雨是什么人？  
光屁股时代就和小胖跟在太子后面去在邱府上玩闹的，那时的相府殊祯公子少年老成，温和俊美又不失威严，小胖贵为长公主之子，自己乃是惊才绝艳的天师门少主，做错了事也照样被邱贻可罚过。相府听雪阁的每一块地砖，自己都无比熟悉——和小胖不知道被罚擦过多少遍。  
从小便如同老夫子般循规蹈矩古板守旧的邱贻可，身着粉紫绣花褙子加上银鼠坎肩，头上挽着堕云髻，腰下系着鹅黄锦裙，施施然坐在桌前的画面，这刺激不亚于看见他爹周掌门在清思殿中裸奔。  
两人一瞬间颇有种不知从何解释起，执手相看竟无语凝噎的茫然。

“你们打算含情脉脉对视到什么时候？”方博不知道此刻他有幸目睹的是牵机影榜前后两任“天下第一美人”共处一室的千古奇景（还都是此生不会再有第二次的离奇装扮），不解风情地冷冷提醒道：“邱贻可，你还有两炷香的时间。”  
时间紧迫，邱贻可草草解释了一下现状。原来此时的宋府多方势力角逐，已被重重围住连只苍蝇都飞不出去，如果不是邱贻可认出周雨，一时分不开身于是派方博搭救，形迹可疑的周雨早已被巡逻的暗卫拿下，若是不小心打草惊蛇，苦心筹谋的布局便会功亏一篑。  
原来知府府上的贵客，把花魁水谷折磨欲死的恩客，便是羟库大王子沙涧鞍之庶弟沙涧耶。羟库与大虺仇深似海，三月前沙涧鞍于柳溪之战阵前被斩于慕情剑下，而邱贻可和驻守河朔的光武将军陈玘多方打探，布了很久的局，务必要在今日一举将沙涧耶刺杀。

而此刻的周雨还不知道的是，三月前在柳溪战场上率诸军同时俱攻，一尔势成，破羟库四十余营的，便是俏立于身边扮成丫鬟模样的方博。时羟库王子沙涧鞍麾下尚有百余人，皆殊死战，无不一当十。方博阵前斩沙涧鞍、弥汲、尹那珂等高手，余贼俱降，方博在七千里漠北一战成名。时年，方博不过十二岁。  
自沙涧鞍死后，羟库王室壮年男子唯余沙涧耶、沙涧罗两人，沙涧罗下落不明，而沙涧耶带亲兵南下前往戈壁以东的刻胡儿，投奔他的姨母纳沙女王。海桐立于两地之间，地处险要，知府立场却十分含糊。沙涧耶取道柳子，一路经花亭过平皋，在海桐接受了宋知府的款待。陈玘本欲静观其变，却收到了宋知府的暗中传书。  
“小雨，我不知你为何会在此处，还着这般奇装异服，”邱贻可绷着脸正色道，“但是这里形势波云诡谲深不可测，我无暇照应你，稍后我安排方博带你出府，你去城外找陈玘，让他派人送你去河朔。”  
“我送他出去？邱贻可，没有我你计划能行？”方博轻嗤。“何况我觉得，他这个时候出现在这，明显就是天意。你不觉得他比你扮女装更适合么？”  
邱贻可扶额：“博儿，你莫要胡闹。”  
“邱哥哥，我是误用了我爹给我的太清山河符，一下子从金陵传送到了花亭，攴算出玘哥和你此时当在海桐，便寻了过来。”三言两语解释了自己在这里的原因，周雨隐去了一路过来的鸡飞狗跳，偷偷吐舌，“找到你真是太好了！要我做什么，尽管差遣！”打小爱凑热闹的周雨是个唯恐天下不乱的性格，闻言巴不得掺和一脚搅乱一池浑水。  
方博冷笑，他对这厮可没什么好感。当自己这世终于穿成人，被肖战师傅逼着温课的时候，便已看过时文中盛赞的天师门徒的光辉历史——“周雨以四岁龄初祭天，即得四句谶言：紫气东来，祥瑞北望。玄天紫狐，边疆归降。帝甚慰，曰：“天师门后继有人焉！”赐紫檀拂尘。玄天紫狐现世，为光武大将军陈玘于河朔捕之。”  
自己还是狐狸的上辈子，玄天紫狐轮回七世，境至先天，早已得狐族传承，修习隐匿之术了。若不是当时年仅四岁的周雨那句石破天惊的祭天谶语，自己何须受那锥心蚀骨之痛，第七次死在邱贻可的剑下。

海桐并非大虺领土，立场含糊，事发紧急机会难得，邱贻可和陈玘仅仅带了方博和十余人手悄悄潜入。沙涧耶本身便是牵机影榜上有数的高手，随身亲卫更不乏世间高手，要如何刺杀，十分棘手。然而沙涧耶为人放浪形骸，性喜凌虐美人，一路寻芳摧花，哪怕是在逃亡途中依然不改本色，甚至见猎心喜，看上了宋知府艳名在外的小姐宋昶。哪怕宋知府答应为其寻来天香阁花魁水谷甚至名震海桐的清倌人尹航，依然意犹未尽贼心不死。  
请神容易送神难，引狼入室后悔不迭的宋知府修书一封寄往陈玘，答应里应外合，只求爱女不被糟蹋。  
于是便有了今天这出。邱贻可在知府夫人的配合下扮成宋小姐，年少机敏的方博则扮成丫鬟，伺机行事。  
邱贻可的容颜倾城，气质绝佳，应变能力奇强，武力也是高强到足以自保，唯一的缺点便是声音是清朗的青年音，悦耳却破绽百出。“洞房之夜”，宋小姐总不能一直不说话吧？  
恰在这时，周雨送上门来。  
周雨最擅长的是什么？  
不说静思明慧咒和千里安魂咒的加持，当年在金陵城，名震京城第一角的绝技，可就是随心所欲模仿各种声线的好嗓子！


End file.
